Lesbian Pulp
by Panzinha
Summary: Fic MA.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo 

Tinha três barras no fundo do pátio. De ferro, pontudas feito lanças e enferrujadas. Ela (o nome dela era Lucile) estremeceu. As barras estavam atrás da grama comprida e do emaranhado de pétalas e folhas onde as lesmas e insetos se escondiam da chuva, formavam o portão de um muro de meio metro de altura, rachado, coberto de mofo.

Quando ela notou, uma das lesmas, gelada e mole, tinha subido de alguma forma por entre as suas coxas, por dentro da saia, e agora se arrastava ranhosa por uma das nádegas. Uma bola fria de gelatina entrou dentro dela feito um raio, mais rápido do que a carne podia se contrair, abandonando do lado de fora a casca, que caiu por entre as pernas, um choque subiu pela espinha e fez os pêlos da nuca levantarem e a lesma virou uma mãe d'água dentro da barriga. Uma bolota começou a pulsar cada vez mais rápido num dos cantos do pescoço, empurrando o queixo. E ela gemeu com horror, pensando que só não queria estar ali, olhando pras próprias roupas úmidas, os dedos se contorcendo dentro dos sapatos.

Foi como se tivesse sido jogada pra fora do próprio corpo pelo pavor. Mas por algum motivo, ela não tinha ido junto. Tinha ficado na casca vazia, com frio e medo, sozinha, o resto de uma pessoa morta.


	2. Chapter 1

_Bom ... essa é uma fic MA. _

_O autor ainda naum me mandou seu perfil, ams em breve terie ele aqui ..._

_C V. obrigada por deixar-me colocar essa bela yuri aqui._

**Capítulo 1**

A luz do sol entrava pelas frestas abertas na persiana da janela do quarto e se espalhava em linhas paralelas pelos cobertores e pelo chão, sem aquecer, só iluminando. Não muito, apenas o suficiente pra não deixar voltar a dormir.

Às vezes a Lucile escutava os passos do coelhinho, vinham da caixa de papelão ao lado da cama, ele também já tinha acordado. As cenouras devem ter acabado, ela pensou depois de parar de tentar lembrar do sonho. Daí desenterrou um braço do monte de cobertores, estava frio a ponto de doer do lado de fora, e tocou as orelhas do bichinho, e os bigodes, e brincou com ele. Não sentia as pontas dos dedos.

Tava com o nariz entupido. Há muito tempo não respirava. Aquele inverno era o mais frio dos últimos anos.

Dali a pouco ia sair pra comprar cenouras. Ou ia ignorar a vontade de ir no banheiro pra ficar deitada a manhã toda, também podia ser. De bruços, a cara enfiada no travesseiro, a barriga espremida contra o colchão. Tinha raiva da barriga, de como havia deixado chegar a esse ponto. E da bunda, que era onde mais engordava.

Podia ficar deitada pra sempre, na verdade. Não seria difícil. Mas começou a tocar o barulho irritante, os dedos saltaram do pêlo branco e se arrastaram pela cabeceira, empurraram remédios, uns foram pro chão, e também um livrinho de capa amassada, e depois de procurar um pouco, alcançaram o telefone.

"Quem é?" perguntou rouca. A voz no telefone, que chamou "Lucile" com entusiasmo, era da Vanessa, e seguiu dizendo "Que bom, acertei o teu dia de folga! Não me lembrava mais se era na terça ou na quinta."

A Vanessa era a única pessoa que ainda telefonava. Fora a Joana. Não, a Joana não telefonava mais há meses e ela não devia pensar na Joana, não tinha por quê.

"Era na quinta," a Lucile disse arrancando as palavras da garganta seca. Tinha perdido o costume de falar.

"É, eu notei, casualmente. Mas teve uma época que foi na terça, não teve?"

"Há anos."

"Tu tava dormindo?" a Vanessa percebeu o ânimo da Lucile.

"Tive um sonho."

"Achei que dez e meia não era cedo pra ti," a Vanessa disse, "que não gosta de ficar muito tempo na cama."

Mas a Lucile tinha mudado, agora só acordava cedo pra trabalhar. E mesmo assim, só quando tinha força de vontade suficiente.

"Já são dez e meia?" a Lucile perguntou enquanto ajeitava o telefone no queixo e sentava. O cobertor desceu e veio um arrepio nos ombros e no peito.

"São. Era pornográfico ou de terror?"

"Quê?"

"O teu sonho."

"Não me lembro. Deve ter sido alguma coisa bem chata." Se bem que desagradável era a palavra certa, que tinha deixado uma sensação ruim. Mas a Vanessa não precisava saber disso.

"Tu tá com sono?"

"Tô." A Lucile passou os dedos pelos olhos, eles estavam cansados, tudo tava mais nublado que o comum. "É o frio, me deixa assim."

Culpa dos livrinhos. Ficava lendo muito antes de dormir.

"É trabalho demais e diversão de menos. Assim tu acaba ficando estressada," a Vanessa disse e esperou um pouco pra ver se a Lucile respondia.

A Lucile pegou o coelhinho, com cuidado, trouxe pra cima da cama, dos joelhos.

"Luca?"

"Mm?"

Às vezes a Vanessa era irritante.

"Pela voz tu parece mesmo cansada." Acho que era por isso, por querer dizer tudo que a Lucile parecia ou sentia ou fazia ou devia fazer. "E anda meio esquentadinha ultimamente, né? Pelo menos andava quando a gente se viu pela ultima vez, se bem que quando foi isso?" Fazia tempo, tinha sido pouco depois do encontro com a Joana. Mas a Vanessa achou melhor parar por aí, já podia ver a Lucile toda emburrada na cama, os lábios apertados, uma das bochechas estufada. Então falou "Bom, eu telefonei pra te convidar pra vir no bar sábado de noite, vai ter uma festa, ia ser bom se tu viesse."

"Tu sabes que eu não sou de festa," foi o que a Lucile respondeu. "_Não vai fazer porcaria na cama da mamãe, Micuim_. Vem cá, já vou limpar a tua caixinha, meu amor."

"Mm? Tu tá com o teu coelhinho?"

"É. Ele tá um pouco maior, tá crescendo. Só espero que não cresça demais, o vendedor garantiu que é um microcoelho."

"Microcoelho, é? Essa é nova pra mim."

"Eu tive um quando era pequena, minha vó tinha me dado um uma vez, mas não fiquei com ele por muito tempo."

"Hum rum. Olha, vem aqui sábado, vai começar cedo, bem de tardezinha, maior coisa de menininha bem comportada."

"Por acaso não estás arrumando outro encontro pra mim, não é?" a Lucile perguntou e lembrou da Joana pela terceira vez. Devia tar com algum problema.

"Quando foi que eu fiz isso? E, bom, só se for um encontro comigo."

"Cínica," a Lucile falou baixinho. Ou só pensou, não sei. No fundo, ela achava que era culpa da Vanessa. A briga, quer dizer, o encontro com a Joana.

"Faz tempo que a gente não se vê."

"Ó, se queres me ver, vem aqui. Daí já aproveitas pra ver como o Micuinzinho tá ficando bonito. _Tá gorduchinho que nem a mamãe, não é, meu amor?_"

"Até vou, Luca, mas vai ser bom pra ti, tu vai se divertir. Quanto tempo faz que não sai de casa?"

Tu sabes quanto tempo, a Lucile quis dizer. Mas não respondeu, olhou pro coelhinho e passou a mão pelo lombo dele, e ele tremeu.

Tinha sido em maio ou no fim de abril, o encontro com a Joana. Naquela época já estava bem frio e naquela noite de maio o ar gelado atravessava o vestido e o casaco e as meias e botas e a pele, ela tava sentada no restaurante esperando a Joana e o nariz doía cor-de-rosa quando ela respirava.

Eu vou contar como foi o encontro com a Joana, então, pra já saberem do que se trata isso tudo. Quer dizer, essa história.

A Lucile tinha dado um sorriso rápido quando a Joana chegou. E os cabelos da Joana estavam diferentes, estavam curtos. E elas falaram sobre isso e sobre o vestido da Lucile ser bonito e sobre a Lucile não ter mudado nada. "Só estou mais gorda," a Lucile disse. E daí elas comeram e a Joana pôs a mão sobre a da Lucile e convidou ela pra beber. E depois segurou as pontas dos dedos dela, do jeito que fazia quando eram namoradas.

"A Vanessa pediu pra vires falar comigo?" a Lucile perguntou quando percebeu essa sensação que devia ser nostalgia se insinuando dentro dela. E pegou também os dedos da Joana, porque eram quentinhos e porque ela gostava, quem tava querendo enganar?

"Não. Eu só queria te ver, faz anos que não te vejo e eu sempre digo que um dia vou vir, mas..."

A Lucile olhou nos olhos da Joana. E a Joana abaixou os olhos e olhou pro espaço entre os seios da Lucile aparecendo. "Ela só me perguntou se eu tenho te visto," admitiu, "disse que tu anda meio sozinha. Mas foi só isso, não pediu pra eu te encontrar."

Um pouco decepcionada, a Lucile soltou os dedos da Joana e bebeu um monte de vinho. A Joana fez o mesmo, desistiu de se explicar. Acabaram com todo vinho e pediram mais, e uma hora ela disse pra Lucile "Só queria sair contigo pra dançar e pra bebermos juntas até vomitarmos. Lembra daquela época? De tudo que a gente fazia? Às vezes eu sinto falta."

"Eu também gostava," a Lucile disse.

"É. Vamos fazer isso?"

"Dançar?"

"É. E beber e tudo mais. Ô, é tão bom te ver de novo, Lu," a Joana disse deixando a voz melada. Ela era boa nisso, e talvez fosse sincera, mas a Lucile nunca sabia.

E a Lucile não gostava disso de voz melada, então perguntou "E da Vanessa, também sentes falta?"

"Eu... Sei lá. Tu sente?"

Tem essa parte que é, a primeira vista, um pouco esquisita: a Joana tinha namorado a Vanessa antes de conhecer a Lucile. E a Lucile acabou namorando também a Vanessa, depois de se separar da Joana, então as duas eram ex-namoradas da Vanessa.

"Ah, não vamos falar dela," a Joana decidiu. E foi o que fizeram. Falaram delas mesmas e do que tinham feito ultimamente. E beberam muito, até começarem a rir por nada e a perguntar besteiras uma pra outra.

Depois foram pro bar e, sentadas num canto escuro, lado a lado, beberam mais ainda. Aí a Joana pôs a mão na coxa da Lucile, sobre o vestido. Fez carinho. E disse "Claro que não" quando a Lucile perguntou se ela tava namorando alguém, "por que tu acha que tô aqui contigo?" Foi chegando mais perto. "Já faz quase um ano que não fico com ninguém, na verdade."

A Lucile riu sem jeito e não falou nada.

"E tu? Há quanto tempo tá sozinha?" a Joana perguntou pra ela.

"Bom, desde a Vanessa," ela disse, "se fazes questão de saber."

"É bastante tempo. Pra uma mulher tão bonita quanto tu."

A Joana riu um monte de repente, e a Lucile olhou pro outro canto, mas não pôde segurar e começou a rir também. Até que a Joana pegou ela pelo rosto e pôs o dedo sobre a manchinha no canto do lábio. "Dá um beijo," sussurrou.

A Lucile pensou em mandar a Joana pedir com jeitinho, mas não tava com paciência. Quando notou, estavam dançando abraçadas como se ainda fossem namoradas e o tempo não tivesse passado. Os lábios e a língua da Joana tinham gosto de vinho e as mãos já a estavam deixando constrangida.

"Acho melhor irmos embora," a Lucile falou bem séria, "antes que me fodas aqui na frente de todo mundo."

Foram pro apartamento da Joana e logo que entrou, a Lucile tirou o casaco e deixou no sofá. Depois tirou o da Joana, e em seguida a camisa que ele cobria, e depois o sutiã.

A Joana veio e abraçou forte e espremeu as tetas contra as da Lucile e tava tudo igual. Até o apartamento, só tinha uns móveis a menos e outros fora de lugar, mas no fundo era a mesma coisa, até o cheiro era o mesmo.

A Lucile só ficou quieta, esticou a cabeça e deixou que a Joana a beijasse do jeito que sabia que ia beijar. Primeiro na boca e depois no pescoço, e nos ombros. Nunca tinha gostado daqueles chupões no pescoço, mas a Joana sempre passava tanto tempo neles, e parecia tão dedicada.

E parecia que não fazia mais de cinco anos que nem se viam.

Foram pro quarto, a cama tava arrumada, a Lucile apoiou as costas no armário e tirou o vestido e as botas. Dura de frio, ficou olhando pra janela, tinha começado a chover.

"Viu como estou gorda?" perguntou e agarrou uma prega na barriga.

"Tá nada, não exagera," a Joana disse e puxou ela pra perto, pôs as mãos dentro da calcinha dela, atrás. "Eu gosto de ti bem fofinha. Tás é fria."

"Fria?"

"Hum rum, gelada. Até aqui no bumbum. Quer deitar? Não tá com frio?"

"Mais ou menos."

"Mm. O que tu tem, Luca?" a Joana perguntou, depois de beijar o canto da boca da Lucile, os dedos fazendo carinho na bunda macia dela.

"O quê?"

"Sei lá, tá tão quietinha," disse e deitou no ombro da Lucile, e prestou atenção no perfume dela. "Que foi?"

"Nada."

"Quer beber alguma coisa? Eu busco pra ti."

"Chega de beber por hoje," a Lucile disse e tirou os óculos, a janela virou um borrão. "Vamos pra cama." Deitou sob os cobertores e abaixou a calcinha e a meia-calça e sentiu o elástiico rasgar um pouco, e o lençol na pele era macio e gelado e liso. Largou os óculos na cabeceira.

A Joana terminou de tirar a roupa bem rápido, apagou a luz e veio pro lado dela, depois pra cima, e a Lucile a abraçou, e abriu as pernas e a envolveu toda.

E aí, bem devagar, elas fizeram uma coisa esquisita e triste, e masoquista, que era mistura de amor com dor e que às vezes dava prazer e às vezes machucava fundo. Tão fundo que uma hora umas lágrimas escorreram pelas bochechas da Lucile. Mas a Joana não notou, ou não quis notar. E terminaram deitadas uma em cada canto.

No outro dia, quando acordou, a primeira coisa que a Joana viu foi que a Lucile tava completamente vestida. Tava sentada nos pés da cama, olhando pra ela, com os cabelos presos.

Era a pintinha, a Joana notou então, o detalhe errado que tinha percebido no sorriso da Lucile na noite anterior. Tava do lado errado. Quer dizer, a pintinha não podia ter mudado de lado nem nada, mas ela jurava, ou pelo menos lembrava da Lucile com a pintinha no outro canto da boca cada vez que fechava os olhos e imaginava o rosto dela.

Por mais errado que a pintinha parecesse agora, e isso tava chamando mais a atenção da Joana do que devia chamar, principalmente quando a Lucile tentava sorrir, ela não disse nada, porque no fundo era bobagem. Só não lembrava tão bem da Lucile quanto achou que lembrasse. A Lucile da lembrança só era outra mulher que não existia mais fora da cabeça dela, onde era quente e abraçava gostoso, nua e fofa e macia, e era a namorada dela.

A Joana pôs as mãos na testa, fez cara de dor. Disse "acho que tô ficando doente."

"É só ressaca," a Lucile falou e virou pra janela pra procurar por algum ponto de azul no céu branco. Não havia nenhum, nuvens demais. O sol geralmente só aparecia um pouco antes de se pôr, de sacanagem pra machucar os olhos desacostumados das pessoas.

"Mas tá me dando dor na garganta também." A Joana foi levantando, o cabelo dela era uma mistura clara de ruivo com castanho e as bochechas e o peito eram manchadinhos. "Ah, que frio do caralho." Abraçou o próprio corpo e depois puxou e segurou a mão da Lucile. "Mm, hoje tu tá quentinha."

"Hum rum. Roubei o teu calor."

"Por que já te vestisse?"

"Pra ir embora."

"Mas é cedo. A gente podia ficar deitadas a manhã toda, pra depois tomar um banho juntas."

"Tá frio demais." A Lucile ainda tava virada pra janela. "É melhor eu ir."

Então a Joana soltou a mão dela e voltou a deitar. "Agora?" perguntou e pôs os braços sob a cabeça.

"É."

"Eu queria tanto passar a manhã contigo. Tinha planejado cozinhar pra ti. Daí nós podíamos sair pra passear, de tarde, ia ser bom."

"Fica pra outra vez."

"Tem certeza? Olha, eu tô cozinhando bem agora. Sério."

"É?"

"De verdade. Tu vai gostar. Mesmo."

A Lucile virou e viu que a Joana tinha os olhos úmidos. Parou de se esforçar pra sorrir. "Tu sempre cozinhaste bem," disse. E brincou com a ponta da teta sardenta e dura de frio da Joana. "Teu cabelo tá lindo, sabia?"

"É? Eu também gosto. Mas é engraçado quando vou em lojas ou restaurantes e olham pra mim e no primeiro instante ficam sem saber se chamam de senhor ou senhora, então acho que vou deixar crescer de novo."

"É melhor eu ir, Jô." A Lucile ajeitou os cobertores pra Joana. "Nós vamos acabar nos machucando mais do que qualquer outra coisa."

"Ninguém me machuca tão gostoso quanto tu." A Joana esperou um pouco. "Foi tão ruim assim?" Esperou um pouco de novo. "Tá, eu notei também. Tem alguma coisa errada. Mas eu não sei o que é. Bah, fiquei muito feliz quando te vi ontem, lá no restaurante. Ô, gosto um monte de ti, Lu. O que tá acontecendo?"

"Não sei."

"É porque te fiz beber? Olha, eu tava pensando nisso, não sei o que deu em mim, eu só não pensei."

"Não, nada a ver. Tu não tens culpa, eu tô esquisita desde que..."

"Desde o que?"

"Sei lá. Faz algum tempo, já."

"Desde a Vanessa?"

"Não sei."

"Bom, então é isso. Nada de esquisito, tu ainda gosta dela. Quer dizer, eu entendo, ela tem aquele jeitão sedutor dela e tudo. E ela é linda de morrer. E carinhosa e um monte de coisas que..."

A Joana parou de falar e sacudiu os ombros.

"Não é isso, eu ando meio estranha. Às vezes perco a noção do tempo, esqueço o que acabou de acontecer, e às vezes lembro de coisas de anos atrás como se tivessem recém acontecido. Tô com a cabeça vazia. Como quando estávamos juntas ontem, parecia que nem tínhamos nos separado, que tava tudo o mesmo daquela época. Ou que eu tava, sei lá, sonhando. Como naqueles sonhos em que tudo muda de uma hora pra outra e quando vês, és outra pessoa num lugar diferente."

"Por que tu não sai com a Vanessa? Olha, tu sempre foi meio orgulhosa. Não que isso seja uma coisa ruim, sei lá, mas por que tu não tenta? Por ti, ela manda aquela baixinha pro inferno."

"Não é isso, não tem nada a ver com querer ficar com a Vanessa, eu já disse. Acho que preciso é ficar sozinha um pouco, pra tentar ajeitar a minha cabeça."

"Por que vocês duas se separaram, afinal?" a Joana perguntou e se apoiou num dos braços e foi olhar pras centenas de pequenas dobras no lençol sobre o colchão.

"Faz tanto tempo," a Lucile disse. "Nós estávamos bem, aí aconteceu aquele negócio, aquela idiota vulgar morta de ciúmes que tava sempre atrás da Vanessa, ela me... bom, me bateu, tu sabes, quis me bater, resolveu que ia ficar me seguindo pra onde eu fosse pra ver se eu não ia me encontrar com a Vanessa."

"Nem sei. Mas ouvi falar, esse tipo de escrotice se espalha rápido."

"É, todo mundo sabe. E depois disso, duma hora pra outra, não éramos mais namoradas. Perdi a confiança nela, acho. Ela dizia que ia se livrar daquela vagabunda, mas deixava acontecer, parecia não se importar, por mais que eu dissesse que tava descontente."

"Mm. Mas não faz tanto tempo assim, né? Quer dizer, vocês ficaram juntas no ano passado, não foi?"

"Eu... encontrei ela na casa da Vanessa, uma vez," a Lucile falou abaixando o rosto.

"Ela... As duas tavam juntas?"

"Não sei, eu... Fiquei com ciúmes, claro. Quer dizer, não era ciúmes, eu só me senti mal, meio que traída. Não que ela tenha me traído mesmo, que eu nem sei se foi isso, mas ela era minha namorada, sabia que a guria me detestava e tava tri a fim dela, não tinha nada que deixar ela ficar chegando perto, indo na casa dela e tudo. No fundo ela... gostava da filha da puta, é claro. Vou embora."

"Não vai. Por favor?"

A Lucile ficou quieta.

"Dá uma porcaria dum abraço, pelo menos?" a Joana pediu.

E abraçou a Lucile. Puxou e ficaram deitadas um pouco, de olhos fechados. E se beijaram doído nos lábios.

E a Lucile mordeu e disse "Tu mereces alguém melhor do que eu." Mas a Joana mandou ela calar a boca. "Só fica quieta, não fala bobagem," disse. E bem baixinho, disse também "Não basta fuder só na buceta, né, amor?" E a apertou bem e, respirando fundo, sentiu o perfume dos cabelos dela e não beijou mais, que ainda tava ardendo.

Aí deixou a Lucile levantar.

Quis levar ela em casa, afinal "Eu te trouxe aqui," disse. Ou até a porta pelo menos, já que ela queria caminhar.

"Não, estás pelada, não precisa. Tchau."

E a Lucile foi embora. Desceu as escadas e andou devagar pelas ruas feito um zumbi, com os cabelos emaranhados e o vestido amassado, e um resto seco de gosto de vinho na boca. Uns dias depois a Vanessa veio. E como quem não quer nada, perguntou sobre a Joana.

"Vem, Lu, deixa de ser boba!" a Vanessa chamou ela de volta no telefone. A Lucile se ajeitou na cama. Já chegava de lembranças.

"Eu não sei."

"Não precisa ficar muito, nem vai ter muita gente!"

"Não sei."

"Ai, adora fazer um cu doce, né? Já viu que tá um dia bonito, pra variar?"

"Tá? Eu ainda não vi. Tô com frio."

"É, tá frio, mas acho que a chuva resolveu dar um tempo. Olha, vou desligar que eu tenho que sair, tá? Mas tu vai vir no sábado, né?"

"Tá, acho que vou, então, se queres tanto," a Lucile concordou, não tinha vontade de discutir. E tava tentando não ser grosseira. De tempos em tempos ela tentava deixar de ser grossa, mas uma hora acabava enjoando e voltando ao normal.

"Faço questão. Promete que vai vir?"

"Tá, agora vou sair com o Micuim. Se conseguir levantar."

"Acho que tu é a única que eu conheço que passeia com o coelhinho."

"Quantas tu conheces que têm coelhinhos? Ele precisa andar."

"De coleirinha? Acho que é a coisa mais perua que já vi."

"Eu sou perua."

"Tá bom, então. Pena que tô apressada. Olha, se quiser falar comigo, telefona, tá?"

"Tá," a Lucile disse, sabendo que isso não ia acontecer. "Talvez ele precise de um casaquinho, parece estar com tanto frio."

"Só vê se não desiste de vir na última hora como tu sempre faz, gorducha, senão vou passar o resto da vida te enchendo o saco! Tchau."

A Lucile soltou o telefone. Deu um beijo no coelhinho, entre as orelhas, e o colocou na caixa, voltou a se tapar. Ele era uma boa companhia pra ver televisão e andar, tinha sido uma sorte passar pela frente da loja de animais naquele dia em que ela havia voltado a pé do colégio onde dava aula


End file.
